Worldwide
by BeautifulDesertFoxglove
Summary: A late night call from Alfred brings pleasant surprises for Arthur, who never knew just how much Alfred loved him. Human names used. Sorry for the horrible summary, the story is better. Really. T for suggestive themes. Yaoi.


**Title: Worldwide**

**Author: BeautifulDesertFoxglove**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or the characters, or Worldwide, or Hero. So there.**

**Summary: A late night call from Alfred brings pleasant surprises for Arthur, who never knew just how much Alfred loved him. Human names used. Sorry for the horrible summary, the story is better. Really.**

**Guide:-**

"abc" - normal speak.

'_abc_' - thoughts

"_**abc**_" - Francis singing.

"_abc_" - Gilbert singing.

"abc" - Antonio singing.

"_abc_" - Alfred singing.

"**abc**" - Bad Touch Trio singing.

"_**abc**_" - all singing.

_~ I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain... ~_

Arthur paused in his embroidery when he heard his ringtone and picked up his phone. _'Who would be calling me at this time of night?'_ he wondered, accepting the call.

"Hello, this is England."

"Artie!" a voice on the other end practically yelled into the phone. Arthur pulled it away from his ear, wincing.

"Alfred, you idiot! Lower your voice! Are you trying to make me deaf, git?" he scolded.

Alfred just laughed. "Sorry, babe. Just glad to hear your voice, even if you are yelling at me."

Arthur's irritation faded away. "That's sweet of you, Al," he said with a little smile as he shifted the phone to his other ear. "But surely you didn't call just to hear me yell at you?"

"Nah, to hear your voice is only part of why I called ya. But you're gonna have to answer a question to know the second part!" Alfred said cheekily.

"Alright, I'll humour you. What is it?" asked Arthur with amusement.

"Are you going to sleep anytime soon?"

Arthur frowned in confusion. What an odd question... "Yes, actually, I'm going now. Why?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason. Just, can you please go to my YouTube channel and check out my latest video? Please? It's nothing stupid, I swear," Alfred asked pleadingly. Arthur could almost _feel_ the puppy-eyes.

"Alright, Al. I'll do that," Arthur gave in with a sigh.

"Aw, you're the best!" Alfred replied, his voice much more cheerful now. "G'night, hun. I miss ya so much."

Arthur smiled too as he headed up to his room. "Goodnight, Al. I miss you too. I love you."

"Love ya too, sweetheart. More then you'll ever know. Bye."

_Click._

Arthur put his phone down on the bedside table and picked up his laptop to watch... whatever it is that Alfred made.

He opened Alfred's YouTube channel and looked for his latest video. His eyebrows shot up when he saw that the video was titled _To My Special Someone_.

_'Oh, Al. What in the world did you do?'_ he thought with a smile as he clicked on the video. _'You'd better have not embarrassed yourself, you idiot...'_

A video of Alfred, along with Antonio, Francis and Gilbert at an airport appeared on screen. Alfred smiled his Hollywood smile as he greeted the audience. "Hey there, ya'all! This is Alfred F. Jones, the hero, speaking! Today I'm at the airport for a live video! With me over here I've got the Bad Touch Trio! The blondie is Francis, the one with the little bird is Gilbert and this tanned guy is Antonio. Say hello, guys!"

The camera zoomed on the Bad Touch Trio, who smiled at waved cheerily at the camera. The camera went back to Alfred. "And behind the camera is my little brother Matthew. Say hi, Mattie!" he said, still with his winning smile. A soft hello was heard.

"So we're here today to recored me and the BTT singing the ever-popular song "Worldwide" by Big Time Rush for my special someone," he continued, before giving a cheeky smile and a wink. "So, Arthur Kirkland, this is for ya, babe. Hit it, Mattie!"

The opening chords of World wide began playing and Alfred and the BTT began warming up with some dance moves.

_"Ooh_

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?_

_Cause I've been missing,"_ Alfred began singing, looking into the camera lovingly, as if he were looking into Arthur's eyes.

_"__**You by my side, yeah**__,"_ Francis chimed in, winking and flipping his blond curls.

_"Did I awake you out of your dreams?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep," _Alfred continued again.

_"__**You calm me down**_

_**There's something 'bout the sound of your voice.**__"_

_"_I-I-I-I'm never never_," _Antonio started, smiling as happily as ever.

_"__Never as far away as it may seem, oh__," _Gilbert finished Antonio's line,surprisingly not fooling around for once.

_"_Soon we'll be together."

_"We'll pick up right where we left off._

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do,"_

"_**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone**_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night,**_"__they all chorused, their dancing sharp and smooth.

_"And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on."_

_"__**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah.**__"_

_"Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide."_

"**(Boy I'll be thinking about you)**"the Bad Touch Trio sang together, winking cheekily at the camera with a smile.

_"Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry,"_

_"_**Cause you have my heart.**_"_

_"__It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_

_Just get up and go,__"_

_"_**The show must go on so I need you to be strong,**_"_

"I-I-I-I'm never never,"

_"__Never as far away as it may seem_

_No never,__"_

_"_Soon we'll be together

We'll pick up right where we left off,_"_

_"Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do,"_

_"__**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone**_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night,**__"_

_"And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, it won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on,"_

_"_**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah,**_"_

_"Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide,"_

"**(Boy I'll be thinking about you)**"

_"Oh_

_Wherever the wind blows me_

_Yes you're still the one and only boy on my mind,"_

_"__**No, there ain't no one better,**__"_

"(Worldwide)"

_"__**So always remember,**__"_

_"__(Worldwide)__"_

_"Always remember, boy you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do,"_

_"__**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone**_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night,**__"_

_"And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, it won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on,"_

"**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**"

_"Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Boy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide,"_

"**(Boy I'll be thinking about you)**"

_"__Worldwide,__"_

_"Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry,"_

_"__**Cause you have my heart,**__"_ they finished, drawing the crowd that had gathered while they were singing into applause.

"So there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed it! And to Arthur, I made this specially for you, my love, just because you're that special!" said Alfred with a loving smile.

Many of the people at the airport, especially the women, cooed at that.

"Yeah, and Arthur, don't get the wrong idea, Francis, Gilbert and I only love you a dear friend. We're just helping Alfred serenade his _cariño_. So don't worry, we know you're taken!" Antonio teased.

"But all teasing aside, we worked really 'ard on zis, so 'opefully, you liked it, _mon ami_!" Francis added.

"_Ja_, Alfred had us practicing for weeks! But it was worth it for you, _unser lieber Freund_," Gilbert chimed in with a smirk.

The camera changed hands and Alfred's twin brother, Matthew, appeared on screen. "This song was always special to Alfred, Arthur. It was really sweet how Alfred said he thought of you everytime he heard this song and then thought to serenade you with it," he said with his shy smile and soft voice over Alfred's embarrassed protests in the background.

The camera came back to Alfred. "So yeah! Arthur, I hope you know that I love you so, so much, precious. You deserve the world. Love you!" he said with a loving smile and blew a kiss at the camera. The screen went dark.

Throughout the video, Arthur had been shocked into silence, a hand over his mouth. He smiled shakily. "I love you too, Alfred," he whispered, touched, as tears of happiness slipped down his face.

At that moment, his phone rang again. He picked it up, accepting the call while wiping away his tears.

"H-hello, t-his is England," he said with a slight stutter, not yet regaining his composure.

"Hey, babe. Did you like the video?" Alfred's voice asked softly.

"Oh, Al! Of course I loved it! You were amazing, love," Arthur said in a thick voice.

"Hey," Alfred's voice turned concerned. "-are you... crying? What's wrong? I didn't upset you, did I?"

Arthur gave a watery laugh. "Of course not, git! Haven't you heard of tears of joy? That was the best thing anyone had ever done for me. You made my night, Al. How could I be upset?"

Alfred was quiet for a few seconds. "What if I said your night is about to become better? Would you believe me?" he asked with a hint of teasing.

"I don't see how this night can get any better after your serenade, but I'm willing to put my hopes up," Arthur smiled, curling up on the bed like a cat.

Alfred chuckled. "I'm sure you won't be disappointed, darlin'. Come out on the balcony."

Arthur obediently got up and went to the balcony, pushing the glass sliding doors open and stepping out into the cool night air. His eyes widened when he saw Alfred standing in the garden, his phone still in his hand. "Al?" he whispered into the phone, shocked.

Alfred grinned up at him. "Hey, sweetheart," he whispered back as he approached his boyfriend.

"Go to the front door, I'll open it for you," Arthur said before ending the call and flying down the stairs to open the door.

As soon as he opened the door, Arthur immediately launched himself at the American. "Whoa!" Alfred laughed as he fell backwards, unprepared for the sudden tackle. They ended up on the ground with Arthur above Alfred.

"Hey, what's with the sneak attack, Art?" Alfred teased, wrapping his arms around the Englishman's slim waist.

"Shut up, git," Arthur whispered breathily before kissing the man pinned beneath him. "What are you doing here? When did you even get here?"

Alfred laughed again. "I've been here since yesterday. That video you saw? We filmed it this morning at Heathrow and I uploaded it this evening after Mattie edited some stuff. Just a little present to show how much I love you," he said, gently brushing a stray tendril of hair behind Arthur's ear. Arthur blushed.

"You sap," he hit Alfred's chest lightly. "Let's go inside, shall we? Then I can... thank you properly," he purred coyly, his emerald green eyes sparkling with mischief as he got up from Alfred.

Alfred's eyes flashed behind his glasses. He immediately leapt up and grabbed Arthur's hand, pulling him into the house, with the other giggling all the way. The door slammed shut behind them.

From behind some rose bushes in the garden, the Bad Touch Trio and Matthew smirked at each other. "Mission successful, papa?" asked Matthew, looking at Francis.

Francis looked up as the lights in Arthur's bedroom clicked off. "_Oui, mon cher_. Mission success," he smirked, exchanging high-fives with Gilbert and Antonio, who were already discussing the best ways to get photos for Kiku and Elizaveta without being caught.

Translations:-

Spanish

_cariño _- darling

French

_mon ami_ - my friend

_oui _- yes

_mon cher _- my dear

German

_ja_ - Yes, yea

_unser lieber Freund _- our dear friend

**A/N: There you go, people! My very first Hetalia fanfiction. Sorry if the description of the singing was bad, it was my first time. And as for Arthur's ringtone, I just couldn't resist! Hero is just so USUK. Remeber to drop a review, and I'll see you again in another story!**

**Love,**

**Foxglove.**


End file.
